Heretofore, preformed vinyl skin shells of a synthetic resin material, such as polyvinylchloride resin, which serve as the outer surface of the finished product, have covered the entire inner surfaces of the typical open pour-type mold cavity section, in order to keep mold clean after removal of the molded product. The entire shell surface is then covered by pouring an expanding urethane foam formulation thereon which is then restrained and spread once a mold lid is placed on the mold cavity section. Thereafter, particular sections of the vinyl shell and any adjacent foam must be cut out or trimmed to accommodate required openings in the finished product, e.g., radio speaker, odometer and speedometer openings, and the like, in automotive instrument panels.